Connection of Souls
by Repliku14
Summary: "Don't worry, Terra. Your soul is safe with me. Once you're alive again, we can be together." "We are together, Aqua... and that's what matters."
1. Chapter 1

The blue-haired maiden walked along the forest path. Rain was pouring down, so she was soaked. Her blue tunic had creases and folds, and her leggings clung to her skin. She had nowhere to stay, and no voice to beg for money with. She had lost her voice, but that was what she was willing to give up. To save him.

The maiden sat down on a nearby rock. The long walk from the last town had made her tired, and she needed to rest. She hoped the rain would stop soon. It was getting awful cold.

The maiden looked up at the sky. She remembered the times she had spent with her friend, and she didn't want to lose him completely. She reached inside her soul to check on that of her friend. He had been killed by a rogue guard, but she had trapped his soul inside hers before it could fade away. Now she was trying to find a way to bring him back.

_You doing okay, Aqua?_

_I'm fine, Terra. Just a little cold, that's all._

_Really?_

_...No, not really. I wanna go home. But... I want to save your soul even more._

_Aqua, it wouldn't hurt my feelings if you kept me in your soul for the rest of your life._

_Yes, but... Terra, I found the ring when they searched your body._

_Wait... you found it?!_

_Yes, Terra. I found the engagement ring._

..._So you know... that I was going to propose._

_Yes. And that just makes me want you back even more._

_...Okay. But... do we even know where this 'fountain of souls' is?_

_No, but that's why we're going to the Grand Library. To find out more._

_Don't you think that not having a voice is going to affect our ability to get places?_

_I'll think of something._

Aqua stood up and began walking down the path again. She found a small cave that she could hide in. Laying on the cave floor, she pulled out a small box. Opening it, she took out the engagement ring.

_Terra... he was going to propose. We would be getting married soon._ A tear rolled down her cheek.

_You okay, Aqua?_

_Y-yeah. I'm fine._

_Good night, sweetheart._

_Good night. _With that, Aqua fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2- A Welcome Surprise

Aqua walked along the dirt path through the forest. A clock tower loomed in the distance. As she got closer, more of the town came into view- the roofs of some of the taller buildings, the stone walls around it for defense. It would be a good place to get food.

_You sure this is a good idea? You can't talk, after all, _said Terra. Being mute was one of the side effects of carrying Terra's soul.

_Don't worry. I can manage._

_All right, then._

There was a line of people leading into the city. A pair of guards was checking anyone to make sure that there weren't any potential threats. Aqua got in the back of the line.

Once she reached the guards, the one on the left said, "State your business." Aqua clasped her throat, trying to get across that she couldn't speak. "Oh, I get it. Are you mute?" The blue-haired maiden nodded. "I'll help you get everything you need." Aqua smiled in gratitude.

The guard stayed true to his word. He first helped her get a bag for storing things in. Next, they got some food for her.

As they walked past a blacksmith, the guard told her to wait outside. After a few minutes, he came out with a dagger inside a leather scabbard.

"It's dangerous to go alone. Take this. You might need it." Aqua took it and strapped it to her belt.

As they neared the opposite gate, the guard pushed a small bag into her hands.

"There's one hundred gold pieces in there." Aqua nodded in gratitude. "Be careful out there."

_See? I told you I could manage, _said Aqua as she walked through a grassy field.

_I guess you were right,_ replied Terra, _but you might not be as lucky next time._

_Don't worry about me so much._

_Aqua, if you were to be without help, you would have to resort to stealing, or else you would starve to death._

_Terra, please. Don't worry yourself to death._

_Technically, I'm already dead._

_Stop reminding me, okay? It's bad enough that I have to worry about getting food._

_Okay, okay._

The road dipped into a valley. It rose up slightly to the right, leading under a small ledge.

_Look out!_

Suddenly, something pushed a boulder from on top of the ledge down towards Aqua. She leapt out of the way just in time to keep from getting crushed- but not in time to avoid getting her leg stuck under it.

_Agh! My leg!_

_Aqua, are you okay?_

_I think my leg's broken. How did that boulder fall?_

As if on cue, two masked figures hopped down from the ledge and advanced towards her.

_Bandits! _Aqua drew her dagger defensively. _What am I going to do?_

_I don't know... wait! On the other side of the valley! _Early on, Terra had realized that he had an omnipresent view of Aqua's surroundings, so he could see things that she couldn't. He had just seen the stranger walking on the opposite side of the valley. _Someone's there!_

_I can't call for help! What do I do? _The bandits advanced on Aqua.

_Just try!_

_Terra, it's hopeless! I'm going to die!_

_Just trust me!_

_But Ter-_

_JUST DO IT!_

"HELP!"

Aqua had somehow spoken.

Suddenly, an arrow buried itself in one of the bandits' heads. The other turned and ran, but he suffered the same fate. Aqua turned and saw the lone figure, a crossbow in his hands.

_Aqua, you did it!_

_But how?_

_I think it had something to do... with me._

**_Aqua somehow spoke! It has something to do with Terra..._**

**_Also, I am deeply honored to have the great_ TerraForceXIII****_ actually be keeping an eye on one of my fics! When I read his review, I was like, OMIGAWWWWWWWWWWD! I love his stories, so you have no idea how excited I was (unless you have read his fics for yourself)! If not, DO IT NOW!_**

**_Thank you all for your support! (A cookie to anyone who found the Legend of Zelda reference)_**

**_Sorry about the short chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3- A New Ally

_How do you think you did that? _asked Aqua.

_I don't know. I just... really wanted for you to be able to speak, and it happened, _replied Terra.

_I think that it has something to do with the fact that your soul is inside mine. Look, that person's coming over here. Try to make me speak again._

The figure came up on the side of the valley. "Need any help?" He was tall and lean, with a dark black cloak over a crimson tunic and dark pants. His red hair was spiked back, and his were as green as the grass he stood on. A crossbow was slung over his shoulder. "That boulder looks a bit big for you."

Aqua gathered her courage and tried to speak. "Yes, I could use a bit of assistance. Be gentle, though." It worked.

_Terra, whatever you're doing, keep it up._

_Okay._

The man rolled the boulder off of Aqua's leg slowly and carefully. Once he got it off, he examined her leg, making sure not to hurt it any more than it already did. "It's broken, but nothing a little magic won't fix." His hand glowed with a green aura, and as he ran it over her leg, the pain faded away. "It should be good enough to walk on now."

"Thank you. My name's Aqua."

"I'm Axel. Pleased to meet you. Now, where exactly are you going?"

"To the capital city, and the Great Library. I want to find the Fountain of Souls."

"Oh, really? You believe in that fairy tale?"

"I'm willing to try anything. A friend of mine died recently, so I'm taking his soul there."

"He's special to you, isn't he?"

"Yes..." Aqua began to tear up. "Yes, he is."

"I could tell by the connection you two share."

"You can sense that?"

"Yeah." Axel sat down. "I've developed the ability to see people's souls over time. If your soul is strong enough, you can, too. And if your soul becomes stronger, you can even wield magic. You just need practice."

Aqua thought about the connection that she and Terra shared. They were very close. VERY close. Terra would have proposed, too, if not for-

"So, how did he die?"

Aqua had really hoped that she wouldn't have to tell him.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, I see. Sorry."

"I mean, I could talk about it, but... it's just that... he was going to..." Aqua couldn't hold back the tears.

_Darn it, Aqua... I can't focus on making you talk when I feel the intense sadness in your soul. Try to keep it together._

_O-okay... _Aqua regained her composure.

"Easy there. So, what was he going to do? Or do you not want to talk about it?"

"I-I'm okay now, but I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay then." Axel stood up, looking out over the valley. "You should probably get going."

"Yeah."

"Once you reach a fork in the road, there will be one path that leads to a town, with the other leading to a forest. The forest route is quicker, but the village path is safer."

"Okay. Thank you for all your help."

"Actually... I'll come with you. I have business in the capital."

"Sure. Let's go."

_Aqua, are you sure we can trust this guy?_

_Yeah. He wouldn't have saved me if he wasn't._

_Just making sure._

The two started walking down the path into the middle of the valley. The hills along the sides became smaller as they went along. Once they were out of the valley, they were surrounded by a grassy plain that extended for miles. Without stopping, the two moved on.

It was early evening when Aqua and Axel reached the fork in the road. A signpost stood before them, and on the two arrows it read '_- _Forest' and 'Riverside Town -.'

"Which way do you wanna go, Aqua?" asked Lea.

"Well, it's getting late, so we should head to the town."

"Good call."

The two continued on towards the town. Unlike the last one, this one had no walls. True to the town's name, a river flowed on the outskirts.

Aqua and Axel stopped to observe a small map of the town.

"The town is divided into four districts," explained Axel as he took a bite of an apple, "Residential to the west, Market to the east, Guest to the south, and Craftsman to the north. We're currently in the Guest district, so there are probably inns around here somewhere."

The two searched around until they found one. They each got a separate room to stay in.

Aqua laid down in her bed.

_Terra, I... I want to make my soul stronger. Like Axel said._

_Aqua, you're the strongest person I know. I know that because I can feel your soul. You just have to learn how to use it._

_I'm only strong because of you._

_Ha... the same goes for me._

_Good night, Terra. I love you._

_I love you too._


End file.
